UNLOVED (CHANBAEK)
by Yuta CBKSHH
Summary: [YAOI! NC-21!] Baekhyun pernah menikah dan memiliki satu anak laki-laki. Profesinya adalah sebagai seorang Guru. Pada suatu ketika, ia dipindahtugaskan untuk mengajar di salah satu Sekolah pinggir Kota. Tanpa terduga ia harus dihadapkan oleh seorang Muridnya yang memiliki kepribadian berbeda. Dia bernama Park Chanyeol. Siswa pendiam yang misterius.


**CHAPTER 1**

**[PROLOG]**

Byun Baekhyun; 27 tahun, harus memulai kembali Karirnya dari nol setelah dirinya dipindahtugaskan karena terdesak oleh suatu alasan. Ia bahkan harus berpindah tempat tinggal dari Seoul ke Daegu. Cukup jauh memang, membutuhkan waktu sekitar 1 jam untuk bisa sampai di Daegu bila menggunakan pesawat, tetapi tak ada alasan baginya untuk menolak perintah dari Sekolah yang telah 5 tahun ini menjadi tempatnya mencari uang untuk memenuhi kebutuhannya dan juga sang Putera.

Baekhyun tidak sendiri, ia ditemani oleh Jung Jiwon; sang buah hati, yang telah menginjak usia 5 tahun bulan lalu. Seorang seorang _single parents_, Baekhyun terbiasa hidup mandiri. Ia tidak pernah mempermasalahkan apapun dan menganggap ringan segala urusan, semata-mata menginginkan yang terbaik untuk sang Putera. Ia bahkan berencana untuk menetap di Daegu dan mencari Sekolah untuk Jiwon kelak. Juga tentunya untuk melupakan segala kenangan pahit yang telah dialaminya selama ia di Seoul.

Sebuah _flat _kecil tidaklah masalah untuk menjadi tempat tinggalnya bersama Jiwon. Ia pun tidak akan kerepotan untuk membersihkan Rumah mengingat ia pun disibukkan dengan urusan pekerjaan sebagai seorang Guru. Untuk pertama kali, Baekhyun menginjakkan kakinya di _flat _ yang telah disediakan oleh pihak Sekolah sebagai tempat tinggalnya. Dengan Jiwon yang berada di gendongannya, Baekhyun membawa masuk dirinya ke sana, bersama seluruh barang bawaannya.

Ingin rasanya ia membaringkan tubuhnya segera di atas kasur yang empuk, jika saja ia terlupa untuk mengisi perutnya terlebih dulu. Jiwon pun belum makan selama 4 jam terakhir. Ia berniat untuk membersihkan dirinya terlebih dahulu, lalu mencari makanan di luar.

"Aku baik-baik saja, Bu. Sudah 3 tahun aku hidup sendiri bersama Jiwon dan kami baik-baik saja. Percayalah padaku, Bu. Jangan terlalu mengkhawatirkan kami."

Baekhyun berbicara dengan sang Ibu yang baru saja menghubunginya melalui telepon. Sembari meletakkan satu persatu pakaian miliknya dan Jiwon di lemari besar yang sudah tersedia.

"Tentu kami akan sering mengunjungi Ibu di Seoul jika aku sedang cuti."

Baekhyun tersenyum saat menatap sang buah hati mungilnya yang terduduk di atas ranjang sambil bermain dengan beberapa mainannya. Tidak ada suara yang diperdengarkan Jiwon untuknya. Membuat perasaan Baekhyun sedikit hancur dan juga sedih.

Kehidupan Baekhyun saat ini jauh lebih baik dari sebelumnya. Dulu, ia tidak bekerja meskipun memiliki Lulusan, karena ia memiliki Suami yang akan memenuhi segala kebutuhannya. Namun waktu telah berlalu dan segalanya berubah begitu cepat. Jung Daehyun; mantan Suaminya, tak sebaik yang ia kira. Daehyun berubah menjadi seseorang yang kejam dan Baekhyun tidak memiliki pilihan lain selain menuntut cerai pada Lelaki itu. Ia dapat hidup seorang diri, menurutnya.

Baekhyun tidak perlu susah payah mencari pekerjaan karena sekali ia melamar di sebuah Sekolah yang terletak tak jauh dari tempat tinggalnya, ia sudah diterima untuk bekerja. Yaitu sebagai seorang Guru Fisika. Beruntung ia memiliki otak yang cerdas, sehingga memudahkannya untuk hidup mandiri di usianya yang semakin matang.

Baekhyun tidak memiliki anak atas Pernikahannya dengan Daehyun. Alasannya? Daehyun tidak pernah sekalipun menyentuhnya tanpa tahu alasannya. Hingga hari perpisahan itu tiba, Baekhyun masih berhasil menjaga harga dirinya. Dan tentang Jiwon, suatu hari secara tanpa sengaja, ia melewati sebuah Panti Asuhan selepas dirinya bekerja. Tiba-tiba terlintas di benaknya untuk mengadopsi seorang anak untuk menemani hidupnya. Nama anak itu adalah Jung Jiwon. Usianya masih 2 tahun dan ia tidak memiliki siapapun di sampingnya.

Perawat Jiwon di Panti Asuhan itu bercerita padanya, tentang bagaimana sang Perawat menemukan Jiwon sedang terdiam di antara rumput yang berada di dekat Danau. Takut Jiwon akan merangkak ke Danau dan terjadi sesuatu yang buruk, Perawat itu memilih untuk membawa Jiwon bersamanya ke Panti Asuhan. Dan ia semakin yakin untuk membawa Jiwon bersamanya, setelah menemukan secarik kertas yang berisikan tulisan tangan seseorang.

_**Seseorang yang baik hati,**_

_**Tolong jaga dan rawat anak ini. Ia bernama Jung Jiwon. Lahir pada 28 Mei 2013.**_

_**Jangan lapor pada Polisi. Aku benar-benar tidak dapat merawatnya dengan baik, kuharap ada seseorang yang mau merawatnya. Maafkan aku.**_

"Setelah aku membawanya ke sini dan memakaikannya baju yang layak, aku baru menyadari satu hal…" Minkyung; Perawat itu, menjeda kalimatnya dan menunjukkan raut wajah yang sedih. "Jiwon seorang anak yang autis. Ia tidak pernah menangis ataupun melakukan kontak mata dengan orang lain," lanjutnya.

Baekhyun tidak tahu apa yang menarik dirinya untuk mengadopsi bocah itu. Ia rasa ia sanggup untuk merawat Jiwon dan ia benar-benar menginginkan seorang anak untuk menemaninya.

"Aku akan mempercayakan Jiwon padamu jika kau benar-benar ingin mengadopsinya," ucap Minkyung membuyarkan lamunan Baekhyun.

"Bukankah autis bisa disembuhkan? Aku berjanji akan berusaha melakukan yang terbaik untuknya. Hingga ia dewasa nanti," ucap Baekhyun. Dan Minkyung mengangguk lalu tersenyum padanya.

**.**

**.**

**.**

* * *

**-oOo- UNLOVED -oOo-**

* * *

**.**

**.**

**.**

**Author:**  
Yuta CBKSHH

**Title:  
**UNLOVED (CHANBAEK)

**Main Cast: ****  
**Park Chanyeol  
Byun Baekhyun

**Support cast:**  
And others cast (EXO's members)

**Rating:  
**M ++

**Genre:****  
**School-life, Romance, Drama, Hurt/Comfort

**Length:****  
**CHAPTERED

**Disclaimer:****  
**Fanfict yang terinspirasi dari beberapa pengalaman. FF ini ditulis oleh Yuta sendiri dan tanpa dibantu oleh siapapun. Karena Yuta hobby nulis dan kebetulan ada ide tak terpakai/? aka udah berdebu di draft, makanya Yuta jadikan FF. Cerita ini tidak memplagiat cerita dari orang lain atau cerita manapun. PLAGIARISM ISN'T MY STYLE! NO COPAST! NO PLAGIAT! Semoga kalian suka dan bisa menerima cerita ini dengan baik ^^

**Warning:  
**BL-BoysLove / YAOI / SHOUNEN-AI / HUBUNGAN SESAMA JENIS. MATURE CONTENT INSIDE! NC-21! DLDR! DO NOT BASH BUT KRITIK ATAU SARAN SANGAT DI PERBOLEHKAN. ENJOY IT!

**Summary:  
**[YAOI! NC-21!] Baekhyun pernah menikah dan memiliki satu anak laki-laki. Profesinya adalah sebagai seorang Guru. Pada suatu ketika, ia dipindahtugaskan untuk mengajar di salah satu Sekolah pinggir Kota. Tanpa terduga ia harus dihadapkan oleh seorang Muridnya yang memiliki kepribadian berbeda. Dia bernama Park Chanyeol. Siswa pendiam yang misterius.

**Backsong:****  
**DAY6 – I Like You

**\- HAPPY READING –**

**.**

**.**

**.**

Akhirnya hari yang ditunggu oleh Baekhyun tiba. Dimana ia memulai harinya sebagai seorang Guru Fisika di Sekolah barunya. Ia cukup antusias untuk mengenal orang-orang baru di sekitarnya. Juga, menjadi kepuasan tersendiri baginya jika Muridnya semakin bertambah.

Setelah melewati sebuah lapangan yang sangat luas, Baekhyun melanjutkan langkahnya untuk mencari-cari dimana letak Ruangan Kepala Sekolah berada. Namun ia tak kunjung menemukannya, dan perhatiannya justru teralihkan oleh seorang Siswa yang sedang dihajar oleh 3 Siswa lainnya di belakang Sekolah. Tak jauh dari tempatnya berdiri sekarang. Tubuhnya mendadak kaku, dan ia berhenti untuk menyaksikan kejadian itu.

Apakah kekerasan sering terjadi di Sekolah ini?

"Rasakan ini bocah miskin!"

_BUGH BUGH BUGH!_

"Akkhh!"

Hal ini terjadi lagi.

Awalnya, Siswa bertumbuh tinggi itu hanya ingin menghabiskan minuman kalengnya dengan tenang di belakang Sekolah. Seperti yang biasa ia lakukan. Namun pemandangan tidak sedap di hadapannya, membuatnya harus mengurungkan niat awalnya tersebut. Ya, ia melihat Do Kyungsoo; teman sekelasnya, untuk yang kesekian kalinya, dihajar oleh beberapa Siswa dari Kelas lain. Dan baginya, apa yang dialami Kyungsoo sangatlah tidak adil. Kyungsoo harus melawan seorang diri 4 orang yang tak henti memukulinya dan juga menghajarnya hingga babak belur.

"Do Kyungsoo, kau sangat menyedihkan!" ucap Kai; seorang yang menjadi otak pengeroyokkan Kyungsoo bersama teman-temannya. Sementara ketiga temannya yang lain, masih betah menghabisi Kyungsoo yang sudah terkapar di atas lantai berdebu.

"Aku tidak akan berhenti untuk menghajarmu, Do Kyungsoo! Rasakan ini!"

_BUGH BUGH BUGH!_

"Hentikan!" geramnya. Ia sengaja muncul di balik keempat Siswa pengecut itu agar mereka berbalik ke arahnya.

Namun Kai tertawa dengan keras setelah melihat siapa orang yang baru saja menghentikan aksinya. Dia adalah Park Chanyeol, Siswa tingkat 3 yang pendiam dan juga misterius.

"Ck! Park Chanyeol, kau sungguh seorang pengacau. Kita lanjutkan besok," ucap Kai pada ketiga temannya. Lalu mereka beranjak begitu saja dari sana. Meninggakan Kyungsoo yang sepertinya sedang sekarat karena menahan rasa sakit.

Setelah memastikan keempat Brengsek itu pergi, Chanyeol berjalan mendekati Kyungsoo yang hanya terdiam dan gemetar menatapnya.

"Kali ini aku menyelamatkan hidupmu," ucapnya.

Baekhyun berjalan dengan cepat meninggalkan tempat itu. Entah kenapa ia menyalahkan dirinya sendiri, sebagai seorang Guru yang justru hanya terdiam menyaksikan Muridnya berkelahi. Ia sangat takut, dan ia tidak ingin menerima resiko apapun atas kejadian barusan.

Nafas Baekhyun sedikit terengah kala ia memasuki sebuah Ruangan Kepala Sekolah dan duduk di hadapan Kepala Sekolah yang terlihat ingin menyambut kehadirannya.

"Selamat datang di Sekolah ini, Byun Baekhyun Sonsaengnim."

Baekhyun membungkuk sopan dan menunjukkan senyumannya.

"Sepertinya Baekhyun Saem terlihat gugup? Apa terjadi sesuatu?" ucap Siwon, Kepala Sekolah tersebut. Seorang Lelaki paruh baya yang mengenakan pakaian sangat formal dan rapih. Yang merupakan pemilik dari Sekolah ini.

"Maafkan aku. Apakah… di Sekolah ini sering terjadi perkelahian?" Baekhyun memutuskan untuk bertanya apa yang membuatnya begitu penasaran. Meskipun ia bukanlah pertanyaan yang tepat, mengingat ia baru menginjakkan kakinya di Sekolah ini.

"Apakah Baekhyun Saem melihat perkelahian?" tanya Siwon khawatir.

Perkelahian memang sering terjadi, dan ia bahkan sangat mengenal Siswa yang sering membuat onar. Dan ia merasa bersalah, karena Guru pindahan baru seperti Baekhyun dikejutkan oleh tindakan perkelahian Siswa di Sekolahnya tersebut.

"Pasti Park Chanyeol," gumam Siwon. Baekhyun membulatkan matanya karena ia mendengar nama yang sama seperti yang diucapkan salah satu Siswa yang berkelahi tersebut.

"Ya. Aku mendengar seorang Siswa menyebutkan nama Park Chanyeol tadi."

Siwon menghela nafasnya berat dan menyandarkan punggungnya pada daun kursi yang didudukinya.

"Sebenarnya, alasan kepindahanmu ke Sekolah ini adalah karena aku ingin meminta bantuanmu. Kau dikenal sebagai seorang Guru yang dekat dengan Murid dan aku rasa kau adalah orang yang tepat," jelas Siwon. Baekhyun mengangguk mengerti.

"Seperti yang kau tahu, Ujian Sekolah semakin dekat. Namun kami, para Guru, tidak dapat berkomunikasi baik dengan salah seorang Siswa. Yang telah kusebutkan tadi, Siswa itu bernama Park Chanyeol. Kami sangat khawatir akan Kelulusannya nanti, karena ia… lebih banyak berkelahi daripada berbicara."

Park Chanyeol, adalah satu nama yang saat ini terselip di pikirannya. Jadi, apakah pihak Sekolah bahkan rela membayarnya hanya untuk membimbing satu orang Siswa saja?

"Kami sangat membutuhkan bantuan dan kerjasama darimu. Jadilah Guru Pembimbing hingga ia lulus Sekolah," pinta Siwon.

Setelah menerima perintah dari sang Kepala Sekolah tersebut dan berbincang cukup lama, akhirnya Baekhyun dipersilahkan untuk menuju meja kerjanya sendiri. Ia pun berkenalan dan bersosialisasi dengan para Guru yang lain yang mengajar di Sekolah ini.

5 menit lagi, Kelas pertamanya akan berlangsung. Baekhyun telah membawa materi pembelajaran yang ia siapkan semalam. Dan Kelas yang ia tuju kali ini adalah Kelas 12A. Kelas yang terletak di Lantai 3 Gedung Sekolah tersebut. Dan Kelas itu adalah Kelas Park Chanyeol. Seorang Siswa yang harus ia bimbing.

Senyuman cerah terpatri di wajah manisnya kala ia memasuki Kelas tersebut. Suasana Kelas tidak jauh berbeda dari Sekolah lamanya. Semua Siswa terduduk rapih menyambutnya dan setelahnya ia memulai aktivitas mengajarnya.

Di sisi lain, Chanyeol hanya memandang ke luar jendela tanpa berminat untuk menyambut seorang Guru baru yang memasuki Kelasnya. Melirik saja ia sama sekali tidak tertarik. Daripada mendengarkan ocehan Guru baru tersebut, lebih baik ia menatap pemandangan yang ada di luar jendela. Hal yang sering ia lakukan.

Jujur, ia tidak begitu tertarik untuk bersekolah atau bahkan belajar. Ia membenci mata pelajaran Fisika, ah tidak, lebih tepatnya, ia membenci seluruh mata pelajaran di Sekolah ini.

"Dalam suatu medium yang sama, gelombang akan merambat lurus. Namun hal itu tidak berlaku pada medium yang–" Baekhyun menjeda kalimatnya kala tak sengaja pandangannya menangkap salah seorang Siswa yang tidak memperhatikan penjelasannya, dan justru lebih asik dengan apa yang ada di luar jendela. Sebagai seorang Guru, Baekhyun tidak senang jika akan Murid yang mengabaikannya seperti itu.

"Kau, yang sedang menatap ke luar jendela. Apakah kau bisa menyelesaikan soal ini?" ucap Baekhyun cukup keras.

Seisi Kelas mendadak hening, dan seluruh Siswa memusatkan pandangan mereka pada sosok Chanyeol. Ya, karena Chanyeol lah satu-satunya Siswa yang sedang menatap ke luar jendela. Untuk informasi, Chanyeol duduk di kursi paling belakang yang terletak di kanan pojok dekat jendela.

"Kau mendengarku?" ulang Baekhyun. Pasalnya Chanyeol tak bergeming dan itu membuatnya sedikit kesal.

Perlahan Chanyeol mengedarkan pandangannya dan berhenti tepat pada sepasang mata sang Guru. Tiba-tiba degupan tak nyaman muncul di dada Baekhyun. Tak pernah ia melihat tatapan pilu penuh kebencian dari mata seorang Siswa yang bahkan baru berusia 17 tahun. Apa yang salah dengan Siswa itu? Apakah seorang Park Chanyeol semengerikan itu?

Nyatanya, Chanyeol memang berbeda.

Kisah hidupnya berbeda dari Siswa kebanyakan lainnya. Dan tidak ada seorangpun yang mengetahui detail kehidupannya.

"Aku keluar."

Baekhyun membulatkan kedua mata sipitnya kala melihat Siswa bertubuh tinggi itu bangkit dari kursinya dan melenggang pergi begitu saja dari Kelas tersebut. keheningan masih menguasai atmosfer Kelas itu beberapa saat. Hingga Baekhyun memutuskan untuk berdeham dan melanjutkan aktivitas mengajarnya tadi.

Seluruh Siswa memilih untuk kembali fokus belajar. Baekhyun hendak duduk di kursinya, namun pandangannya menangkap satu Siswa yang masih memperhatikan Chanyeol yang berjalan di samping Kelas tersebut.

Ia adalah Do Kyungsoo.

Seorang Siswa yang Baekhyun ketahui sempat diselamatkan oleh Chanyeol saat dipukuli tadi pagi. Raut wajahnya menunjukkan kekhawatiran. Dan ia tidak tahu apa yang sebenarnya terjadi di antara keduanya.

**.**

**.**

**.**

* * *

**-oOo- UNLOVED -oOo-**

* * *

**.**

**.**

**.**

Baekhyun melirik ke arah jam dinding yang berada di dalam Kamarnya. Jam sudah menunjukkan pukul 10 malam. Sungguh ia cukup lelah setelah seharian bekerja, juga menjemput Jiwon dari tempat penitipan anak. Berbicara mengenai Jiwon, Baekhyun mengalihkan pandangannya pada bocah mungil itu yang sudah terlelap pulas di atas ranjangnya. Mengingat keadaan Jiwon yang tidak memiliki Ayah maupun Ibu, menjadi alasan kuat bagi Baekhyun untuk merawat bocah polos itu dengan sepenuh hati. Bersyukur ia memiliki Jiwon untuk menemani hidupnya yang sepi.

Ya, sepi setelah ia resmi bercerai dengan seorang Pria bernama Jung Daehyun yang kini berstatus sebagai orang asing baginya.

Kenangan buruk tidak menjadikannya sebagai seorang yang lemah dan mudah menyerah. Ia harus tetap menghadapi kehidupannya apapun yang terjadi. Dan betapa beruntungnya ia memiliki seorang Malaikat kecil yang selalu bersamanya hingga detik ini.

Membiarkan Jiwon larut dalam tidur nyenyaknya, Baekhyun kini harus menyelesaikan beberapa tugas yang tersisa. Termasuk membaca profil tentang seorang Siswa yang menjadi tanggungjawabnya saat ini. Yaitu, Park Chanyeol.

Kemudian, dengan perlahan Baekhyun membawa langkahnya menuju ke sebuah meja dan terduduk di sana. Membuka kembali tas kerjanya dan mengambil selembar kertas. Ia menghela nafasnya dan mulai membaca kertas yang berisi Data Diri Chanyeol. Ia cukup dikejutkan oleh fakta bahwa Chanyeol tidak lagi memiliki kedua Orangtua. Tidak heran jika selama ini Chanyeol bersikap seperti itu.

"Apa yang harus aku lakukan terhadap anak ini?" Baekhyun bertanya pada dirinya sendiri.

"Tidak mungkin aku tiba-tiba masuk ke dalam kehidupannya. Ia pasti akan semakin menutup diri dan menghindariku," lanjutnya.

Tiba-tiba terlintas di pikirannya sebuah rencana yang mungkin saja dapat membantunya.

Kyungsoo.

Hanya nama itu yang tertinggal di memori ingatannya.

Ia harus mendekati Kyungsoo dan mencari tahu tentang jati diri Chanyeol yang sebenarnya. Barangkali, Kyungsoo mengenal seluk beluk kehidupan Chanyeol, karena dilihat dari kejadian tadi pagi, Chanyeol pasti memiliki alasan kuat kenapa ia mau menolong Kyungsoo.

"Aku harus menemuinya."

**.**

**.**

**.**

* * *

**-oOo- UNLOVED -oOo-**

* * *

**.**

**.**

**.**

Kyungsoo terpaksa mengangkat kepalanya kala pintu Kamarnya dibuka oleh seseorang. Orang itu adalah Ibunya, yang baru saja menyuruhnya untuk keluar Kamar dan menikmati makan malam.

"Makan malam sudah Ibu siapkan. Makanlah agar kau tidak sakit."

Sudah ribuan bahkan jutaan kali ia mendengar kalimat yang sama setiap harinya terlontar dari bibir sang Ibu. Dan sudah sebanyak itu pula ia mencoba untuk memaksakan senyuman tercetak di bibirnya.

Ia selalu mengangguk patuh dan menjalankan perintah sang Ibu.

Setelah menyimpan sebuah foto yang sedari tadi ia pegang dan ia lihat secara sembunyi-sembunyi, ia mulai melangkah keluar dari Kamarnya menuju Dapur.

Kakinya sempat terhenti tepat di ambang pintu dan ia memutar tubuhnya untuk memastikan bahwa kotak kecil yang ia sembunyikan di bawah kasurnya tadi, benar-benar anak tak terlihat.

"Kali ini Ibu tidak berhutang untuk membuatkan makan malam ini."

"Lalu Ibu dapat uang dari mana?"

"Ada seseorang yang memberikan Ibu bahan makanan saat Ibu berjualan di Pasar pagi tadi. Kau tidak perlu khawatir. Ibu akan berusaha untuk melunasi hutang-hutang Ibu."

Kyungsoo terdiam. Ia tahu sang Ibu selalu menyembunyikan airmatanya darinya. Namun Kyungsoo berusaha untuk melebarkan senyumannya dan bersiap untuk menyantap makanan yang telah tersedia di hadapannya tersebut.

"Ikan ini sangat enak, Bu."

Kyungsoo menghabiskan makan malamnya dengan lahap seolah makanan itu adalah makanan paling enak di Dunia. Meskipun pada kenyatannya, yang ia makan saat ini hanyalah ikan goreng dan sup sayuran.

Seperti itulah rasa sayangnya pada sang Ibu yang sudah berusaha untuk mengehidupinya juga menyekolahkannya sampai saat ini. Juga…

Ibunya telah berusaha untuk membiayai pengobatan sang Ayah yang mengidap penyakit Ginjal kronis.

Ya, Ayah Kyungsoo nyatanya hanya mampu terbaring lemah di atas ranjang tuanya tanpa dapat melakukan apapun. Terbaring tak berdaya, sambil menelan obat-obat yang setiap hari masuk ke dalam tubuhnya.

"Kau mendapatkan luka lagi?" ucap sang Ibu membuyarkan lamunan Kyungsoo. Kyungsoo hanya mengangguk sebagai jawabannya.

"Aku terjatuh di Kamar mandi, Bu."

Kyungsoo berbohong. Lagi. Entah sudah keberapa kali ia membohongi sang Ibu atas luka-luka yang ia dapat. Airmata Kyungsoo menetes setiap harinya. Namun selalu cepat-cepat ia hapus agar tak ada seorang pun yang dapat melihat airmatanya, termasuk sang Ibu. Ia harus menyembunyikan segala kesedihannya dan bertekad untuk lulus Sekolah dengan hasil yang terbaik. Dengan begitu, ia dapat dengan mudah mendapatkan pekerjaan dengan gaji tinggi untuk membantu sang Ibu melunasi hutang-hutang mereka.

**.**

**.**

**.**

* * *

**-oOo- UNLOVED -oOo-**

* * *

**.**

**.**

**.**

Kyungsoo adalah seorang anak yang terlahir dari Keluarga miskin yang memiliki banyak hutang. Berbeda dengan Kai yang sudah terlahir dalam keadaan kaya raya. Tidak heran jika Kyungsoo selalu mendapatkan perlakuan buruk dari Kai; anak dari Keluarga yang memberikan hutang pada Kyungsoo. Kai selalu membahas hutang Keluarga Kyungsoo terhadap Keluarganya. Padahal, seharusnya masalah itu bukanlah urusan mereka. Entah kenapa Kai senang sekali mem-_bully_ Kyungsoo hingga tak jarang Kyungsoo terluka dan babak belur.

Dan Kai semakin marah karena ada seseorang yang beraninya membela Kyungsoo, yaitu Park Chanyeol. Ia sangat mengenal Chanyeol dan itu membuatnya semakin murka terhadap Kyungsoo.

"Kenapa kau membelanya eoh?!" bentak Kai. Sementara Chanyeol hanya terdiam memunggungi Kai dan kawannya.

"Kau tuli? Ow, ataukah kau memiliki hubungan yang spesial dengannya?"

Chanyeol tidak tahan lagi dengan segala omong kosong Kai. Ia segera meninju wajah Kai dengan telak. Kyungsoo segera berlari saat mendapatkan kesempatan dan membiarkan Chanyeol menghabisi Kai di sana. Meskipun ia tahu Chanyeol akan kalah, karena Kai memiliki 2 orang teman yang membantunya untuk menghabisi Chanyeol.

"Hanya sebatas ini tenagamu?" tantang Kai. Ia bangkit dan mengusap noda darah yang mengucur dari sudut bibirnya yang robek akibat tinjuan keras Chanyeol.

"Hajar dia!" perintah Kai pada kedua kawannya.

Dengan sigap Chanyeol melawan satu persatu musuhnya hingga tumbang. Dan kini menyisakan Kai yang masih betah berdiri di hadapannya.

"Kenapa kau membelanya?" tanya Kai tanpa takut. Ia justru berjalan mendekati Chanyeol yang nampak kelelahan.

"Kau pengecut! Dia hanya seorang diri, dan kalian bertiga," geram Chanyeol.

Setelah mengucapkan kalimat itu, Chanyeol beranjak begitu saja dari hadapan Kai dan berlalu tanpa luka yang berarti. Sementara Kai, ia mulai merenungi kalimat Chanyeol barusan dan mengepalkan tangannya dengan erat.

"Baiklah jika itu maumu. Aku akan menghajarnya seorang diri," gumam Kai dengan seringaiannya.

**.**

**.**

**.**

* * *

**-oOo- UNLOVED -oOo-**

* * *

**.**

**.**

**.**

"Aku bukanlah temannya. Kami tidak berteman."

Kyungsoo tidak mengerti kenapa Guru Fisika yang juga menjadi Wali Kelasnya itu menyuruhnya untuk datang ke Ruang Guru. Saat ini adalah waktu dimana seharusnya ia beristirahat dan makan siang. Bukannya berhadapan dengan sang Guru seperti saat ini yang ia lakukan.

"Do Kyungsoo, aku tahu kau memiliki hubungan dengannya."

Baekhyun melemparkan kalimat lain agar Kyungsoo mau terbuka padanya. Ia sudah cukup frustasi dengan tugasnya yang selalu saja dipersulit oleh Muridnya yang tidak bisa diatur tersebut.

"Hubungan? Hubungan semacam apa? Dan darimana kau bisa mengetahuinya?" Kyungsoo membantah pertanyaan Baekhyun. Tidak perduli bahwa yang sedang ia hadapi saat ini adalah Gurunya sendiri.

Kyungsoo tidak berekspresi, berlainan dengan Baekhyun yang nampak gelisah dan menghela nafasnya berkali-kali.

"Aku melihat kau diselamatkan olehnya."

Ya, yang Baekhyun maksud adalah Chanyeol. Siswa paling misterius yang pernah ia temui selama ia bekerja sebagai Guru.

"Apakah kami harus memiliki hubungan terlebih dahulu, lalu ia boleh menyelamatkanku?"

Sebenarnya Baekhyun memiliki alasan lain kenapa ia melemparkan pertanyaan seperti itu pada Kyungsoo, mengingat ia melihat dengan mata kepalanya sendiri pandangan Kyungsoo yang berbeda saat menatap Chanyeol di Kelas kemarin. Dan ia sangat yakin, bahwa sifat Kyungsoo bukanlah pembangkang seperti ini. Kyungsoo pasti memiliki sisi lembut dan perasaan yang rapuh di dalam hatinya.

"Bantu aku sekali saja, Kyungsoo. Aku baru mengenal Chanyeol dan aku harus membimbingnya agar ia bisa lulus saat Ujian Sekolah nanti," pinta Baekhyun.

Tidak pernah sekali pun ia memohon pada Muridnya seperti yang ia lakukan saat ini terhadap Kyungsoo.

"Kalau begitu kau tidak membutuhkanku. Kau bisa membimbingnya dengan dirimu sendiri."

Sudah cukup Baekhyun menahan segalanya. Mungkin ia harus mengatakan hal ini. ini adalah satu-satunya cara yang dapat ia lakukan agar Kyungsoo mau berbagi cerita tentang Chanyeol dengannya.

"Aku tahu kau menyukai Park Chanyeol, Do Kyungsoo."

_**.**_

_**.**_

_**.**_

_**.**_

_**.**_

_**.**_

_**To Be Continued…**_

_**.**_

_**.**_

_**.**_

_**.**_

_**.**_

_**.**_

_**FF baru yeayyy~**_

_**Di sini age gap banget untuk ChanBek. Mereka berbeda usia 10 tahun. Ditambah Baekhyun sudah janda dan punya satu orang anak angkat yang autis. Dan menjadi tantangan sendiri bagi Yuta untuk nulis kisah cinta mereka *eeaaa :'v**_

_**Semoga di Chapter pertama ini sudah mampu menarik minta pembaca hehehe.**_

_**NEXT?**_

_**REVIEW JUSEYO~**_

_**YUTA TUNGGU! TERIMA KASIH :***_


End file.
